DOA5: The Last Stand
by Correne
Summary: This is DOA5, noone escapes the wrath of DOATEC and Victor Donovan. Everyone will lend a hand to end this reign of Alpha 152, with mild romance and couplings.
1. Chapter 1: Fighter Data

Intro: This story is paced as if it were the script for DOA 5, which I do not own or any of its characters. They are all property of Tecmo, (Team Ninja), and Tomonobu Itagaki.

"What do you think will happen in DOA 5?" I am giving all of the characters decent sized roles and they are all involved in DOATEC. I am also wrapping up the whole ninja thing. Please read the bios and tell me if you like the roles of the characters or if they need a little tweaking. I'm going to do this story as if it were the script for the game, following one character at a time.

Kasumi: The biggest and last epic battle of her life will take place. The final fight against the renegade clone, Alpha-152. " This is my last chance. I must do this with or without my clan's help." Kasumi says to herself, "even if it means it will be the last time I see my dear Nii-san, or Ayane. . .".

Kokoro: Tortured by the words of her newly found half sister she finds herself drawn back into the world of fighting. A world called DOA, from which once entered, noone can leave behind, just as her mother had feared.

Brad Wong: The Great Drunken Warrior has fallen. . . in love. His heart has been taken by Kokoro, the beautiful young geisha. To his his dismay it is a love forbidden, a geisha is not permitted to love, especially one such as he.

Bass: Bass is more troubled everyday by his lovely daughter, Tina. She's had aspirations to be a model, actress, a rockstar, and more.all of which she has achieved. Her intentions this time around are lefy cloudy, pulling him deeper into the hidden conspiracies of DOATEC he never would have dreamed. 

Jann Lee: The Passionate Fighter has always been oblivious to DOATEC. He has only been able to see the road before him. Little does he realize the peril hes truly in. Perhaps now the girl he once saved from some relentless brutes can save him, but from something much deeper.

Tina: Tina now understands all that DOATEC stands for, thanks to her best friend Lisa. She now realizes that the tournaments are held to find subjects, victims to the evils of science, and Tina wants to be part of it, because she still wants more.

Bayman: DOATEC has gone too far; capturing, probing, torturing, and scaring him. forcing him to remember things long forgotten, and others he only wished he could forget. Now he no longer shall be a bystander watching the ninjas fail to destroy the monsters of their mistakes, he will do it himself.

Ayane: The ever-lasting hatred to Kasumi burns brightly as ever, and it only grows stronger with the creation of Kasumi Alpha. Ayane thinks to herself "Why was she chosen? Why was she always the one everyone noticed.". Ayane wants to bring down DOATEC and everyting else that has to do with Kasumi.

Ryu: Ryu is pulled between two promises. the one to always protect Kasumi, made so long ago, and the one to lend his sword to the destruction of DOATEC. It will take every ounce of strength they have to destroy it, and what if he cannot retain both promises? He cannot keep Kasumi from helping to destroy DOATEC, what if he fails to protect her?

Hitomi: Her dojo is still financially burdened. She wants to give back all the dojo has given to her. The memories, the lessons, the shelter, she cannot stand to lose it. Hitomi seeks the aid of one whom owes her his life. The one she has always loved but he doesn't. . . or can't have anything more to do with her because he comes from a completely different world.

Eliot: After returning to his master defeated, his master Gen Fu tells him,"I'd only chosen you because I knew you could carry on my legacy. Having been defeated won't help you do that, you have the skills and you must put them to practice. I will not allow you to give up!" The skills Eliot has learned from the Iron Fist must hold strong as steel for when he finds out the truth from his master.

Zack: Zack used to have his sights set on the money, but now it is something more. After saving the elegant opera singer, Helena, he is pulled under the surface of a seemingly harmless organization. He clearly does not realize that by his kind act he has put himself in peril.

Leifang: DOATEC can hide itself no longer under its mask of an innocent fighting tournament. Leifang can only watch as her friend Tina is taken in by the darkness that is DOATEC, as the truth comes out, she doesn't understand much of it, but what she does understand is that it must be stopped. . .

Lisa: Lisa is a very sucessful young scientist, she takes her spot back in the heart of DOATEC. She and Tina plan to become the center of all of it, and they hope to lead DOATEC into a scientific apocalypse, from which only they can arise. 

Christie: Christie is an aquaintance, of Lisa, and the protector of Donovan. Dononvan has given her the instructions to kill the Douglas bloodline, namely Helena. They've made a miscalculation however, there is another survivng Douglas other than Helena, and killing her won't do any good for his twisted purposes.

Hayate: His only goals are to destroy DOATEC and kill Kasumi. He pledges to destroy DOATEC even it it takes his life. he has no choice. So long as DOATEC exists, humankind cannot exist. The rampage for the runaway must cease to a truce for now, as he needs all of the help he can get.

Helena: Helena sees that DOATEC is still thriving through the lab left in Germany. She is still the head of DOATEC, and so, she choses to host yet another tournament, in an attempt to draw in the shinobi. Helena hopes that they can destroy it in time.

Gen Fu: Gen Fu has known since DOA 2 about the true meaning of DOATEC, through Helena. He had tried to keep it from his apprentice, so that he may learn with a clean mind, but now hes no choice but to tell Eliot at the last minute.

Leon: Bayman and Zack both tell Leon about DOATEC, he needs to know that fighting in this tournament won't prove him to be the strongest, it will only prove that he is a suitable spcecimen for the scientists' sick schemes.

Now I would put in Spartan but some object to that. Here's her Bio anyway. 

Nicole (Spartan 458): In the epic battles of the future Nicole was accidentally sent back in time, pawned off by the DOA competitors as another scientific monster of DOATEC. This tounament Nicole will find the truth. the project to create the spartans was run by DOATEC. just under a new name.

Hope you enjoy, please let me know if you like it. 


	2. Chapter 2: Introduction

Intro:

DOATEC had been destroyed, or so they thought. Little does everyone realize that the lab in Germany is still thriving, thus DOATEC still lives. Helena realizes that Dononvan, the scientist feeds through this lab. Helena, Kasumi, and Bayman are the only ones who knew of its whereabouts. Helena hosts the DOA 5 tournament in order draw attention to its location, and to summon the shinobi, in hopes that they can destroy it.

The clone of Kasumi, Alpha 152 also thrives from this lab. All of the contestants set out for the tournament. DOATEC must be destroyed this time around or else the clone will have free reign to bring seige upon the world. Rivals and friends alike must set aside old grievances in order to save the world from Alpha 152's rampage.

Beginning Movie

Kasumi and Ayane stand side by side as what once was DOATEC finishes burning down to the ground. Bayman walks by them with a gun slung over his shoulder as they all look up to a helicopter with Helena and Zack clutching to its ladder, due East. Bayman continues walking as Kasumi teleports away and Ryu and Hayate come to take Ayane. Jann is cradling Lei in his arms walking through the flames after Bayman. Lisa ran out with handfuls of paperwork, Tina following. Bayman clutches his hand, that is very sore from the pen. His eyes glow teal as he lookes into the amber flames. Clones upon clones, are shown, maturing in tubes, all dependent upon life support. As scenes from the intense battles display. Christie sneaks off into the woods, away from the madness. Eliot stares in awe as he leaves for home. blackness indicating a transition Kasumi looked to the side, leaves casting their shadow as she ran off, with DOATEC in the distance. Kokoro, sat in a room, traditionally styled, she set down a lavish barette, and combed her hair free from its styling of the geisha, Brad Wong stumbled throught the streets of China, Bass rampaged in the ring, Jann lee sparred in a solitary room, several broken sandbags around, Tina rocking out on stage before recieving a mysterious call, Bayman gearing up, his hand in ravaged bandages, Ayane geared up, stashing shuriken and kunai away, Ryu polishing his katanas at the counter of his curio, Hitomi packing her suit cases, Eliot rushing with a backpack out the door from his kitchen, Zack proudly sporting climbing gear again, Lei fang sparring as she lookes up to the clock, Lisa sitting in front of a computer terminal, Christie Walking out the door saying goodbye to her pet panther, Hayate giving a speech before the clan, Gen Fu sitting majesticly ont the stairs of a glorious temple, Leon bench pressing, and lastly Nicole being let out from a containment cell, as mist flows everywhere. 


	3. Chapter 3: Kasumi: The Last Rays of Sun

BTW don't mind the blood and violence!

Kasumi's Story  
The young kunoichi awaited her next opponent. She had defeated Leifang and Leon. Even the trees seemed to shift uneasily as her third opponent approached. It was so early that it was still dark. "Ayane! I've come to see Hayate, not you." Kasumi yelled. "He will never allow you to live, so what makes you think that you could ever hope to convince him to let you return to the village with us?" Ayane called from her cozy resting place in a tree proudly. Kasumi looked up at her, "That is not what I've come for." Kasumi simply answered, with a look of disgust at her sister's lack of respect. "Pfft, Oh well, none of that matters now." Ayane said jumping down from the tree to stand in front of Kasumi. "This is the end for you runaway!"

Ayane and Kasumi began their battle. Ayane felt it,one of them would not be leaving this forest. Kasumi sighed, as she fought her sister, whom had never defeated her. She grew tired of Ayane's persistence. Ayane could easily go all out, it mattered not to her if she killed Kasumi, but Kasumi was extremely careful with her delicate sibling. Kasumi would never bring herself to kill Ayane, even if it meant Ayane would kill her.

Ayane charged, leaping into the air thrusting her feet into the air as she lay horizontal in the air for a few seconds, Kasumi stepped aside. She ran to Ayane's back and grabbed her shoulders as she flipped back, her knees resting on Ayane's back, Kasumi let out a battle cry as she put all of her strength into chopping at the back of Ayane's neck in an attempt to paralyze her. Kasumi was very precise and it would have worked had Ayane not been so strongly built. The Byakko would paralyze any normal human, but it simply could injure someone so skilled. Kasumi lept back as Ayane got up, obviously hurting, but her rage fueled her like no other.

Ayane furiously charged and turned when she arrived at Kasumi to deliver a monstrous backhand, but Kasumi called on her inner strength and thought of the area right behind Ayane, she spun, throwing sakura in the air, the aura of the petals themselves carried her there in an instant. Kasumi rushed with two high jabs and a solid elbow as Ayane bent over forward in pain, Kasumi finished, continuing from the momentum of her elbow, she spun using her foot as a claw and kept spinning to build up the power for her other foot to come up and spin, connecting solidly as Ayane flew across the grassy and damp forest floor. Ayane was now fuming, she charged again, but Kasumi ran up to meet her charge.Kasumi used the sweeping low kick, Roga as Ayane's spinning high kick soared over it.

They were back to back. Kasumi recovering from the sweep was left wide open in a crouched state, Ayane swirled her hand around and caught Kas's head, she spund around and around confusing Kasumi, then kicked her away. Kasumi, now rather angry, got up and charged, and attempted a bone crushing elbow to Ayane's stomach, but Ayane had been faster with a knee to her stomach and another foot to the face sent her flipping backwards, Kasumi recovered before touching the ground with a backflip. Ayane foolishly charged again. Kasumi focused as she brought the image to mind and her knee and hand up to start the ninpo as she vanished again behind Ayane.

The Violet Butterfly got smart however, she spun down low to kick at Kasumi's ankles, but Kasumi saw her movement and anticipated to attack. Kasumi grabbed Ayanes leg and spun around, flipping her own leg around, a direct hit to the back of the lavender mane. Ayane bounced slightly off of the ground with the power of the kick. Ayane bounce back to her feet as she went into her elusive back turned stance. Kasumi rushed forward as a fakeout and flipped over her twisting in midair, then she made her final charge. Kasumi finished with the Oboro, grabbing Ayane's left hand with her left, and bringing her right elbow up to cut through Ayane's side, taking three steps forward as Ayane fell to her knees, and then completely. "I'm sorry little sister." Kasumi said, looking at Ayane lying face-down on the vegetation ridden path. Then she teleported away.

Kasumi was to fight and defeat three others, Jann Lee, Tina, and Gen Fu. Then came her fight with her brother. Kasumi entered the enclosed place. There were many types of micellaneous types of plants and trees, and some stone statues and decorations. (This is the office courtyard for DOATEC.) "Brother." Kasumi said as she stepped forward, extending her hand to him. "Stop. Kasumi, you know I cannot-" Hayate was interupted, "No, I will ask nothing of you. I will not return to the village, and I will never see you again. I've only come to say good bye." Kasumi said.

"You also know I cannot allow you to do that." Hayate said, assuming his fighting stance. Kasumi looked to the side, and then down, tears welling up in her eyes. Taking a deep breath, she too assumed her fighting stance. Hayate coldly and relentlessly rolled forward and delivered a sharp kick to Kasumi's stomach, which rolled under her lightning fast high jab. She stumbled and rolled quickly up, sending a mid wake up kick at him, he stumbled sideways exposing his back, she followed up with another powerful kick to his back. He regained balance, and then threw himself into the air twisting and kicking as he landed. Hayate drew back for a high palm thrust, but Kasumi woke from her light stun and grabbed his arm. She hesitated a second, but he tried writhing from her counter attack, that settled it for her, she gripped his arm with surprising strength as she kicked her knee into the back of his neck, following through with it to the ground as stepping stone chunks flew. He let out a pained, and surprised cry, he had never seen her so determined. . . at least enough to let her full strength free.

"Nii-san, you will never catch me!" She cried, she was tired she would no longer feel this sympathy. She had given up everything for him. She have become an outcast and trade Ayane places for him. Now Ayane was the prodigy, because Kasumi's 'betrayal' made her nonexistent to them. She betrayed no one, it was actually loyalty that had compelled her to do what she has. Ayane had always been the bandit, she was the one to never have respect or respect authority. But this simple act of compassion had condemned her to the most ragged life and Hayate had the nerve to condemn her to death. All to keep his image and the respect of the clan, or so he thought. Many knew her motives and were against this judgement but Hayate was blinded by his power.

She flipped over her rising brother, these thoughts in her head. he turned to face her, with a strong kick aimed for her ribs. Kasumi pushed his foot away and grabbed his hands rolling back clutching him, she launched him into the air with her powerful legs, he landed with a thud on the stones quite painfully. "Why is it now that you hold Ayane so close only after I'm gone!" Her pent up fury now releasing. "You chose your own path!" Hayate lost his cool at her harsh criticism. "You never cared for her before." Kasumi taunted as Hayate ran up on her. He tried kicking at her face whilst turning but she grasped his foot and jumped up kicking his. She backflipped gracefully despite the forceful adrenaline inside of her bursting out in uneven pulses. " She had the disrespect to break every other law in the code of the Shinobi!! And I break one all for you!!" Hayate had never heard her so cold towards him. The countless attempts on her life have strengthened her.

Hayate could not believe how strong she had become. He remembered how when they were children they would spar. He had defeated her consistently until one day. . . after that defeat he had never been able to match her again. That rung true, and it was truer than ever now. Hayate mangaed to run up and fake a cartwheel and grab her. He used his most powerful, non-ninpo technique, the Rajin. He threw her into the air, lept up to meet her, furiously attacked her stunned body in mid air before allowing it to fall, as he landed, flipping back and kicking her body on the ground. She writhed in pain on the ground as she turned over onto her stomach, Hayate ran up to finish it, as they were both seemingly exhausted and on the brink of defeat . . .

She prepared her right hand and started to use it's strenght to scoop herself off of the ground, after a grueling battle Kasumi won with her Getsurin as she rose, her most powerful flipping kick attack, and advanced. "Farewell.please forgive me.Sayonara, Nii-san. . ." Kasumi said bowing her head and clenching her fists. In anger and despair.

Kasumi now was to fight Alpha 152. It gave off the same white aura as last time, wirh its heart shaped face, and white almond eyes. Alpha advanced towards Kasumi, causing her to take a step back. Kasumi almost fell off the edge of the tower, much like the ones at the triotower heliport. Except this was a huge facility with four of them, one on each wing. The battle was on the north tower, illuminated with a golden glow at dusk, the sky crimson. Kasumi stood majesticly as she got the fight she had awaited ever since she had set eyes on it. 'DOATEC did not play fair, so why should I?' Kasumi thought, as she whispered it quietly to herself, hand poised to draw her Tanto at any second.

"Imposter!" Kasumi yelled, she lept up angrily at Alpha with a rising and spinning left elbow, while drawing her sword and using it as an extention of her right fist . Kasumi heard a metal on metal sound as her Tanto made contact. The battle raged. Kasumi attempted a hoshinpo, but was treated to a stab in the face by Alpha's blade like hand. A small cut in the corner of her eye and on her right cheek bled onto her outfit. Kasumi charged again, and was sent flying by a punch to the chest from Alpha. Kasumi lay face down, in a small pool of blood that she had coughed up, her yellow ribbon got dipped into it as she got up again.

Kasumi then used a hoshinpo to duck under more of its jabs and then used an oboro with her sword, leaving a silver gaping gash in its stomach. Kasumi then, panting heavily, awaited it to charge with it's child like playfulness. It hopped curtly from side to side. Kasumi looked back and forth unsure of its intent. But she thought for a second, she knew now. Just what she would do. Kasumi turned to meet it when it disapparated into mist, to reappear behind her. Kasumi slashed low at its ankles as it was sent back. She flipped into the air and landed on its shoulders, she forced her sword into the top of it's head and flipped them both to the ground. She got up wrenching her sword out of its cold body. 152 charged her with a high elbow which Kasumi countered, with her knee on her clone's neck, she thrust her Tanto in its back, and through its stomach, and twisted it until she heard a robotic screech. The body of Alpha turned to mist and white sparks. Kasumi's blue outfit and silouhette contrasted brightly vs. the blood red sky. Her Golden crowned ginger hair flowed as she held her faithful tanto in her hands, the wind whipping its red tassels violently.

Kasumi fell to her knees as she listened to the sound of alarms blaring, and watched the flames blazing on the other three towers. She felt her own begin to quake, she lept down from the twenty story high tower and caught herself on a tree limb, she swung around it to release the momentum as she let herself drop to the ground. She looked back once more as she ran off into the forest of Germany.

Ending Movie: The Last Rays of Sunset  
(several weeks later, back in Japan) Kasumi ran through the forest, the one her brother had stalked the in for so long. In her head she read to herself the note she had written to Ayane. ' Ayane Chan, Please forgive me, I've taken care of Alpha. So now, I am leaving for Kyoto. Tell Hayate that you have killed me, so that this can all be over.' Kasumi cried as she thought about the words she had written on the tear-stained parchment. Kasumi stopped at the cliff, overlooking her village, (yes the one from DOAU's begining) she stayed to look a while before going to the waterfall, where as children they used to play together. Kasumi cut the bloodstained segment of her ribbon off and tied it to a kunai, with the note attached, a sakura clung to the red wrapped kunai.. She threw it at the nearest tree, and then she left. There was nothing left for her here. She knew that Ayane would take care of her precious Nii-san. Kasumi ran, and saw a purple flash, a speck of the odd periwinkle color but she ran on, she would not depart until the next morning. It was dusk, the sun was setting in a beautiful display of crimson and rose. She stopped at where she had watched the sundown many nights to escape it all. She would spend one more night here, her last chance to bathe 'In the Rays of Sundown'.

Hope you liked it! In case you don't know, I'm going in order of how they're listed, so Kokoro's next!!


	4. Chapter 4: Kokoro: The SilverHaired Ang

Kokoro's Story

Kokoro defeated Bass and Hitomi, so now, it was time to fight her next opponent.

Kokoro finds herself walking through the DOATEC courtyard marveling at the monstrous building befor her. Just as she approaches the door she hears a familliar voice. "Kokoro, please leave while there is time, no one knows yet that-" the frantic voice was cut off "we are half sisters?" Kokoro finished turning around to face Helena. "Noone must know that! Donovan will send assassins!" Helena said urgently. "Why? I'm not leaving until you tell me. Please tell me about father, my mother refused me any information that had to do with him." Kokoro pleaded. "Very well." Helena said looking down in defeat

. "You're just like me." she mumbled, but she continued, "Your father was the leader of this place." Helena motioned to the great building behind Kokoro. "They alter human DNA and create monstrosities to do their bidding. Donovan is a scientist and would become the head of this place if both you and I were dead. And they don't know about you yet and you have to leave before they find out!" Helena said begging Kokoro. "No, I can't leave with that kind of guilt. Not as long as you're in danger, after all blood is thicker than water." Kokoro replied. "You don't understand." Helena assumed her bokuho stance as Kokoro's heart raced and the fight began.

Helena furiously attacked Kokoro, not out of hate or anger, but out of fear and desperation. Helena rose from bokuho into an upper cut and directly hit Kokoro squarely under the chin. Helena winced at every single ounce of pain she cause her. Helena kicked her on the ground, forcing Kokoro to stand, Kokoro stayed crouched preparing to kick low at Helena to prevent her from going back to bokuho, but Helena grabbed Kokoro's guarding arm and cracked it, Helena had hoped to break it to keep Kokoro safely out of the tournament any further, but it didn't.

Helena the turned Kokoro, still holding on to her arm, and punched her in the back with palm strikes, essentially forcing Kokoro away from her. Helena sat in bokuho in wait as Koko got up slowly. Kokoro charged, with a low kick that had force Helena to stand so as not to fall, and Koko followed up with a strong palm to Helena's chest. Kokoro ran up after her following through with the vigorous assault of three punches sending Helena to her knees. Helena lay face down, Koko approached cautiously.

Kokoro saw it but too late. Helena scooped herself up and kicked twice, swiftly and landed gracefully into bokuho. Kokoro was stunned, Helena dashed up and threw her into the air, Kokoro landed clumsily, slightly dazed. 'Mother, I must return for mother. . .' she thought to herself. She crawled up and tried a high wake up, but Helena used a low kick, from which she stayed into the crouched position, Kokoro fell face down. Helena attempted a bokuho duck, but Kokoro was too quick, she gathered her feet under her and shouldered Helena with everything she had, Helena screeched as she was too weak to go anymore.

Kokoro defeated her sister with a heavy heart, tears streaming down her face, her sister provided the best fight of all. A great burden has just been placed upon her. Christie, whom had been watching from the shadows silently, slips away with malicious intent and her purpose nearly fulfilled.

Kokoro had just finished battling Ryu, Eliot, Lisa, and Brad Wong when Christie appeared. They stood looking at each other. They were in an office area, with desks and chairs randomly placed about the room. Christie laughed evilly "If only you could die before her eyes. Just like her mother" Christie said with an evil red blaze in her eyes.

Kokoro's eyes widened, as she was paralyzed with fear. "Who are you?!" Kokoro cried. "For all the longer you'll be living . . . that's quite irrelevant." Christie cackled. Kokoro looked off to the side, quite afraid. "You don't know me, but I know you. . ." Christie said. Kokoro took a step back. 'What is this?!' Kokoro thought to herself.

"Now, you die." Christie said as they both fell into stance and the fight began. Kokoro charged with a swift elbow, but Christie countered, Kokoro screeched in pain. Kokoro scrambled to her feet. She turned so her side was to Christie and raised her arms as if she were shrugging, delivering a punch to Christie's abdomen. Kokoro let Christie have a furious assault of punches to her face and ribs.

Christie, quite battered had had enough.

They fought until they were both exhausted. Christie knocked Kokoro down with a throw and was just about to kill her. Christie extended the blade she had hidden in the heel of her shoe and raised her foot above Kokoro's head. "Sayonara" Christie said coldly as she attempted to bring her foot down, but Kokoro countered it and threw Christie into a desk from which the secretary fled. Kokoro got up and wiped herself off, she could hardly believe she had almost gotten killed, and that she had just won the tournament.

She raced into the corridors and into Alphas lab. Kokoro rushed to her bloody and battered sister's side. "Kokoro?" she inquired. "Come on, I'm taking you home, sister." Kokoro said smiling into Helena's sad eyes.

Ending Movie: The Silver-haired angel

Kokoro returns home to her loving mother, Miyako and brings her sister Helena too. They sit on the tatami mats and enjoy the tea ceremony as they all prepare for the sakura festival. Kokoro is adorned in her usual pink kimono and Helena, a white one with all shades of yellow and blue flowers on it, and beautiful beads and clips adorning their hair. Miyako smiles at seeing her daughter so happy. Kokoro and Helena walk along a remote path and across a bridge. Helena felt quite awkward, having a family now. She gazed for a while into the deep blue waters as Kokoro went on. She found a figure dressed in white hovering under a tree. She looked to be sure that Helena was occupied as she hurried forward to see her drunken, silver-haired angel.


	5. Chapter 5: Brad Wong: Time for Your Hear

Brad Wong's Story

Wong had stumbled his way through his first three fights. He teetered his way into the Dragon Temple. He found Eliot there sparring. Eliot threw a blow at the wall, not a centimeter from touching it, and then without turning from it he said "You. What are you doing here?". "I have my reasons kid." Brad Wong replied. "Is it not your search for 'Genra'?" Eliot said staring firmly at the wall. "Not anymore. And you? Are you here on behalf of your master?" Brad questioned. "Yes. He's been away, He's not been feeling well." Eliot solemnly replied as a small well of tears appeared in his eyes as he knew of his masters impending fate. "He is in this tournament nonetheless." Brad Wong said, questioning Eliot's sources. "What?" Eliot's eyes widened " I had just seen him-" Brad Wong paused as Eliot straightened his form and turned to face him. "I must see him!" Eliot said returning to stance. "Its too late kid." the drunkard replied reeling back into his battle pose, as Eliot charged him.

Eliot ran to him, turning slightly to deliver a mid punch to Brad's abs, it connected, as Brad reeled back, slightly surprised. He had grown stronger. . . much stronger. Brad was waiting for the mid punch to come, but instead Eliot sneakily crouched and chopped at his shins. Brad stumbled, he used this to his advantage, Eliot charged again thinking that the advantage was with him. Brad spun around, appearing to still be dazed and launched himself headfirst at Eliot. The opponents clashed heads, but Brad didn't feel a thing. Eliot ran up to attempt a grab at him in his lying down position, but Brad sent a kick to Eliots jaw that sent him spiraling away from Wong.

Brad laughed, as he found this too cute. He reeled back and laid back down. Eliot ran up and tried to attack Brad's seemingly vulnerable body, but Brad grabbed him by the ankles and stood, they looked as if they were having a wheelbarrow race. Then Brad kicked the apprentice's body away.Eliot growled angrily. Brad seen a technique he was lucky enough to have only ever faced once, The Iron Fist Strike. Eliot drew back, closing his eyes, 'I thought that Master Gen Fu never passed on the Iron fist?' Brad stood thinking quite dumbfounded. 'Is this a bluff?' he continued his thinking as he was too afraid to try and interrupt it because it could be released at anytime and it woud be risky if this were the real thing. This move was only used when one was aiming to kill.

Brad gasped as he saw the static gather around Eliots body. This was the real thing. Brad charged as he could not let him charge it fully but it seemed Eliot had no intention to. he had been holding it at a minimum power because he was not aiming to kill. Brad charged and Eliot smiled evily as he released it at Wong, but Brad thought he was quite clever spinning to Eliot's right to avoid it, but Eliot's fist still clipped his right side shattering one of his ribs. Brad yelled out in pain as a flashback surfaced.

'On the streets in front of DOATEC he had battled Master Fu, the fight was just about to wrap up, they were both sweaty and exhausted. "You. . . after all of these years still have some spunk left" Brad commented. The Master stared him down sensing his odd air of confidence. "But I need the- 'Genra' and so I shall defeat you." Brad finished "This will be for your own good my friend!" Gen yelled as he drew back and just like Eliot he had clipped Brad's ribs, and he fell in excruciating pain, passed out like some fallen drunken angel.' His flashback had ended.

Brad had made the same mistake now as then. He knew what Master Fu meant. Brad, ignoring the insane amount of pain in his side, rolled around to Eliots back so that they were back to back, The Wong kicked low and mid furiously fast as he turned for a plam strike to the back of Eliot's head. Eliot tumbled forward, and tech rolled to a recovery. Eliot threw himself at Brad as if to do a round off, a type of cart wheel with no hands, but threw his leg out as a flying kick at Brad's face. Brad tumbled back but regained fighting stance.

At first sight Brad was toying with him, treating him like a child instead of a formidable opponent, but now Brad saw him in a different light after the Iron apprentice showed his true power.Brad knew never again under estimate your opponent. He had fallen prey to his own strategy, to lead them into a false sense of security. Eliot sensed Brad's carefree attitude towards him and he got angry. He charged up another Iron fist. Brad ran up to intercept it, but Eliot let loose the attack, instead it was a powerful spinning kick that sent Brad Wong spiraling.

Brad's conscious nearly made him give the match away, but his sense prevented him from doing so. He knew that Gen Fu was in too poor a condition and that Eliot would not be able to see him again. Fortunately, Brad Wong snapped out of the entrancing raging battle inside of his mind in time to counter the last furious mid kick attack from Eliot. Brad Wong said "I'm sorry kid." as he watched Eliot slip softly into unconsciousness, and the rage in his eyes slowly fade.

Brad Wong fought one other opponent at a sakura tree grove, one that reminded him of his new found love Kokoro. He sat on the beautifully varnished + cherry stained bridge that hung over a small creek as sakura blossoms fell upon his silver hair. He sat thinking of the lovely Ba Ji Dancer, as he couldn't get her out of his mind. Then, as if driven to do so by some divine power he softly whispered her name to himself and as if cued, Kokoro came walking through the wall of cherry blossoms.

Wong looked up to her pitifully as he lept to his feet. "Kokoro!" he called to her, but she only turned her head away, with a scornful look. "I came back to the tournament for you." He looked down as if in shame as he slightly blushed and shook from nervousness. Kokoro's expression lightened.

"I love you." Brad wong said to her. "I. . .Cannot I am not permitted to love." Kokoro said toying with her hair bead and running her fingers through her hair. Brad staggered near the rail as his vision became slightly distorted. Kokoro looked away in disgust and disappointment. "Anyway, you should leave, there is nothing more in this tournament for you. You need not be involved." Kokoro pleaded "Why?" he inquired. "Alpha must be destroyed she would kill you if you would go on to fight her, I must do it." She begged. Wong sighed as he reluctantly prepared for this unavoidable fight.

Kokoro started off with a high uppercut, knocking Brad up into the air a couple of inches, he stumbled back and spun around with an uppercut of his own, catching her off guard. He crouched low and swung his legs around twice, tripping her, then he lept up and jumped in the air with a swinging kick and he immekiatly laid back down. He rolled off to her left and grabbed her ankles for the wheel barrow throw. She got up some dirt on her face. It wrenched his heart to see her like that, but this was better for her in the long run because he knows better than she what lies ahead.

She ducked under a soaring high punch her threw at her with her low sweeps, they stunned Brad she did a third and raised up to give him a palm in his stomach, he leaned in, in pain, he elbowed at her block and threw his back side at her knocking her down again. She was so young, but still strong. . . ' What does someone so innocent have to do with this?' He thought to himself as she charged she elbowed him in his abdomen then she spun with a round kick, exposing her back. He grabbed her head and cracked her neck a little and she passed out, he gently let her fall to the floor.

Kokoro put up a valliant fight but still lost. Brad repented for what he had just done, but he knew he had had no choice, he convinced himself of this as he wordlessly walked away. 

Purposefully he walked toward alpha's chamber. He could not allow himself to lose. "This is for you." Brad Wong said to Kokoro although she was not present. The clones in cryotubes glared menacingly at him as he walked past, thier white eyes fixated upon him. Some even put their hands to the glass. They were halfway in transformation from clones of the fighter Kasumi, to a gel-looking representation of 152, some had white hair or eyes, some regular skin or a green sickly seafoam color. Alpha 152 pounced playfully on the rafters, Brad was taken back when it looked at him with its souless eyes and hissed.

Wong's fight started off poorly for him, Alpha flipped around him with amazing agility. Brad decided to show some agility of his own, he rolled to the side and ploped to the ground. Alpha was quite confused as he was a fairly new opponent. She looked at him curiously. She ran up, he attempted to grab her cold as ice body but she teleported to his feet, and he rolled up and grabbed her. Using the wheelbarrow throw. Alpha lept up like lightning and teleported into mist behind him. Brad was quite wise to this as he had fought Kasumi before, he backflipped knocking !52 into the floor hard.

She stayed on the ground, it was then he realized. Alpha 152 had been previously injured. There were cuts on some parts of its body and it was quite beaten He turned to see Kokoro walk in through the sliding doors all bloody, clutching a knife. Alpha hissed with anger. Brad ran up to the figure and pinned her on the wall with furious punches and a kick, it teleported and tried to backflip away, but Brad lunged at her headfirst. Brad grasped on to its legs as Kokoro clutched her side and ran up and stepped on Alpha's face and spun around stomping on it until it screeched in pain. It lie motionless. He looked to the sky for answers on what would become of him now?

Koko approached. He looked down at her face as she smiled sadly. " Tell Mother gomenesai. . ." her voice trailed off as she fell forward into his arms. "I love you Kokoro" Brad said tears welling in his eyes and sadness spreading over his usually happy face. He stroked her hair, sniffling. "I. . . I love you too, Brad" Koko said bringing her weak arms up to rest on his masculine shoulders. She looked up and clutched Brad with what was left of her last remaining strength, as he leaned forward to lay his head on her shoulder, but she moved her head so their lips pressed together. he thought to himself ' Its now or never' as he followed his heart as he hoped this is what she had wanted him to do, he kissed her gently. She wrapped her arms around his head, running her hands slowly through his hair as she deepened the kiss, then all for her went black, as the fire erupted.

Ending Movie: Time for Your Heart.   
Brad Wong went to the beautiful sakura grove and stood in the place on the bridge where Kokoro had stood earlier, a beautiful place that quite resembled the place where they had met. He missed her so and wished that he hadn't been so stupid about approaching her.They had to part quite abruptly after their last encounter and amoungst the turmoil he didn't know if he would ever get to speak with her again. She had been quite hurt. He wanted to fix his mistakes, he was to rid himself of this habit. he looked at this wretched thing. His bottle the kept at his waist to carry his sake in. His animal like eyes narrowed as he threw his sake bottle far down the creek. Now, I will 'Have Time for Your Heart. . .' he thought, A small tear fell down his cheek as he walked over to the nearest Cherry Blossom Tree and sat down under it leaning his back on it as his head fell and he drifted into a peaceful sleep, but just before he drifted to dreamland, he heard the gentle clicking of sandals coming nearer and nearer.


	6. Chapter 6: Bass: Daddy's Little Girl

Bass's Story

Bass bulldozed through his fights with Ayane and Jann Lee. Bass walked down to the wrestling ring in hopes of finding an opponent. To his dismay however, there was noone there, it was vacant like a ghost town.

Bass hung over the silver and gold ropes reflecting. The scenes of Tina when she was little flooded his mind. He remembered how they had used to wrestle on the living room floor with the T.V. blaring in a small house, comfortably adorned with a warm glow. They used to have a wrestling match every night before bed. They would turn on the television to the wrestling match and fight from then the bell rang and go until one of them gave up. 

Little Tina, laughing continuously tried to sit on her fathers arm in an attempt to pin him. He simply moved as she slid onto the floor on her behind. She just got back up and clung to his leg hoping to trip him when he stood. Either it would work and she would climb on his back and try to "beat him up", or Bass would unattach her velcro-like grip and carry her under her and throw Tina down onto her soft bed and tickle her until she gave up.

Bass was happy thinking of this, the old days, but they were gone now it dawned on him as he was pulled back into the cold reality. Tina was the only one he ever showed compassion to anymore.

He was pulled back from his daze by the crashing and clanging of the overhead cage coming down upon the ring. Bass looked up in time to see La Mariposa swing in off of a steel beam and then under the cage just before it enclosed them both in the ring.

"What have you done to my Tina?!?!" Bass roared at Lisa. "I showed her the light. I won't let you hold us back. She's not your little girl anymore." La Mariposa said maniacly. "Where is she!?" Bass stormed ready to wring her neck at a moment's notice. "She's with me now. and you can't stop us." Lisa said. Bass looked at her with hate. "There's no saving your daughter now." He glared "Besides this is what's best for her, not you." Lisa said as Bass unexpectedly charged her out of sheer rage.

Bass used his Buffalo Train to send La Mariposa into the sides of the cage like a rag doll. Bass ran back to the opposite side of the cage and scaled its walls. Lisa ran up to him, but Bass let go his grip on the cage and twisted in midair to bellyflop on Lisa. He stood, and to his surprise Lisa sprung back up. "You'll have to do better than that!!" La Mariposa said smoothing out her mask covering her head. Bass still in fury charged her and delivered an explosive Hell Stab to her sternum La Mariposa jumped back as pain coursed through her body. Her lungs now ached and a sharp pain in her chest when she inhaled presented itself. She clutched her chest in agony.

She held her curses under her breath. Bass slowly approached, La Mariposa purposely appeared in a worse state than she was, causing Bass to lower his guard, she lunged at him, with her whole body, knocking him back. Lisa spun around she kicked high, mid, and then Bass expected her to trip him but she stopped and saw him go into a crouch. She jumped up and put her hands on his shoulders doing some fancy breakdancing like moves before flipping forward and kicking him hard in the back of his cranium.

Bass grunted in pain, but jumped up again. "Aaaarrraaaagggaaahhh!!!" he cried jumping into the air with his fist and knee knocking La Mariposa down. He rushed her, but she got up with a flurry of kicks and then latched her ankles around his head and dragged him to the ground. Bass sprang up and lunged at her with his upper body in a headbutt knocking her into the air and he grabbed her ankle in midair and swung her around violently and threw her onto the ground. She seemed to have been finally supressed.

He was still trapped in the barred cage, however. He walked to the vertical bars and gripped two of them as he braced himself and pulled apart the iron bars 2 inches in daimeter with his bare hands as they creaked and groaned as he wiped the sweat from his brow. Bass then walked onto his next battle.

Bass fought and defeated three more opponents. Then it came time for him to face his beloved daughter Tina. Bass walked into a section of DOATEC, he ventured into a roon with screens monitoring the corridors of DOATEC, in front of them watching was Tina. "Hello father." Tina said turning to reveal a new outfit, lightweight silver armor and blue and black designs on it with a black cape similar to Lisa's.

"Tina!" Bass called to her. "I'm afraid you'll have to leave." Tina said confidently. "Tina? What do you mean! I'm your father!" Bass yelled. "I'm with DOATEC, Lisa and I will soon take control." Tina replied calmy. "Tina, don't do this, come home you can be a. . . errrr. . . rock star and a model, anything, anything but this." Bass had his begging eyes fixated upon her. Tina's eyes softened.

Kasumi Alpha busted through the wall and Lisa followed stepping through the hole in the wall carefully. "Tina! I won't let him take you, that doesn't fit into our plans." Lisa said narrowing her eyes and shaking her head in disapproval. Alpha 152 lept towards Tina and attacked her with a powerful kick sending her Bass's way. "Tina!" both Bass and Lisa cried. Bass caught Tina and gently set her on the floor. Lisa gasped as Alpha turned around and elbowed her through the hole into the electric room, leaving a slightly stunned Tina, and Bass alone with Alpha.

Alpha hissed evilly as she slowly floated forward. Lisa fled as Bass and Alpha's battle began.

Bass roared as he threw his leg in a circle thrashing Alpha's cool body into the white hot electrical floor. Alpha was childlike in a way, and was outraged at this. She lept up glowering at him, like a child scorned. Bass charged with a clothesline and an ear piercing crash was heard as his fist seemed to have shattered her delicate glass like face. She floated up to stand and unleashed a fury of kicks lightning fast, and deadly precise, one kick he didn't block could shatter his bones.

One stray kick connected on his masculine face, and he was sent flying into a cryotube, he had stopped his back descent enough so as not to shatter it. She crouched low and dashed forward in a hoshinpo. Bass grabbed low and got her, he hoisted her onto his shoulders and smashed her into the cryotubes of her siblings. Bodies poured out onto the floor doused in liquid nitrogen. A cold mist lingered. Alpha turned to mist and reappeared to stand in front of him.

She grabbed him by the scruff of the neck as a cat would do, her cold hand sending chills up and down through his body, as Alpha summoned two streams of white hot lightning from the floor and from her hand meeting in the mid point of Bass's cranium.

His vision was distorted as he fluttered his eyes open as Alpha released the grip of freezing hell off of him and lept back. He crawled pathetically to his feet as he stumbled. He ran at her lunged with a downward smash, he grabbed Alpha's ankle, as long as she's in pain she can't teleport. He swung her around and around and smashed every test tube in the incubation sect. of the facility. She hissed a distorted robotic hiss snaking her way to her feet.

Alpha put up a good fight, but Bass prevailed Bass used a buffalo train to knock Alpha down as Tina crawled to her feet, groggily." Papa!" Tina yelled running forward, they initiated a tag attack. Bass lowered his cupped hands and Tina stepped up onto his hands as he threw her into the air. Tina twisted in the air with her arms crossed across her chest, as she performed the Sky Twister and landed on Kasumi Alpha, finishing the fight.

Ending Movie

Bass watches his daughter's rock concert. It was her guitar solo, the melodious music echoed its way through the building, the listener's ears hungry for more. He stands in front acting as the unofficial security. Tina played as people crowded around stage to touch her hand. A young man inched up nonchalantly to the stage. Bass threw him out of the way because he thought he was too close to Tina. Then he spotted a man with a rather revealing picture of Tina posted on a sign, with a vulgar saying. Bass ran over and smashed the cardboard sign over the man's head. It was now time for the event to be coming to a close. Bass would never let Tina know it, but he thought that she was wonderful. Tina did a stage dive, Bass throwing everyone out of his way to catch her. Tina signed numerous autographs as Bass carried her out the door. He set her down to go talk to some old friends and frantic fans. "A father's work is never done" He gleamed proudly, finally happy to have his little girl back.

I thought this one would b boring 2 write, but in reality it was one of the most fun ones. lol ttly next in the lineup: Jann Lee!


	7. Chapter 7: Jann Lee: The Dragon of the P

**Jann Lee's Story **

Jann Lee had just finished fighting three opponents, none of which he cared about. He had been trying to become the strongest for years, and he thought this to be his chance.

Whilst walking through Tokyo Jann Lee spotted a curious looking antique shop. Lee slithered his way through the crowds to it. The cold wind made him shudder in his leather chaps and jacket. (Just like in his DOA 4 end) He opened the door as a small bell rang above the door. 

He walked in further, the wooden floor creaking beneath his feet. In a lighted glass show case, a set of nunchaku on a maroon velvet pillow caught his eye, amongst everything else in the store. "They're beautiful." Jann thought to himself. He gazed longingly at them: the golden chain, the ruby studded black marbled handle with a golden dragon twisting and spiraling itself around the handles.

Lee walked up to them and tapped the glass twice, signaling his purchase politely. The glass case was unlocked by, none other than, Ryu. "Hello old friend" Ryu said, sparring with the precious nunchaku, twirling them faster and faster. "I thought you'd be dead by now." Ryu said to him, he had stopped the nunchaku to speak. 

"You can't get rid of me that easily." Jann Lee said with a waving motion asking for the nunchaku. Ryu tossed them to Lee. Jann took his turn twirling the nunchaku in fancy patterns about himself. "You've improved" Ryu said, looking very impressed trying to follow the furiously flailing nunchucks. "Yes, in more ways than one." Jann tossed the nunchaku on their pillow and assumed his fighting stance. "Nin!" Hayabusa said, as he too returned to stance. 

Jann smiled confidently as he signaled Ryu to come. Ryu lunged forward as if to consent acceptance. Jann lee contorted his body into the familiar powerful Dragon Kick in midair. Ryu took a direct hit. The nimble ninja flipped to his feet. Ryu grinned as the excitement mounted. Jann shook inside with the excitement of the fight; he breathed heavily and shook his head in mocking at Ryu.

The battle became more heated as it went on. The opponents respected each other, yet would never let the other know it. They each respected the power of the fist. The inferno tore through the peaceful shop and defiled each sacred artifact. Ryu flew into the air like a peregrine falcon with a punch and he sliced down like a dragon, true to his name. Jann took a hard hit but sprung back up to his feet. He decided it was time for him to unleash his dragon.

Lee built up strength for his Dragon fist he crammed into Hayabusa's gut, and he fell slowly, to his knees, then the floor. Jann moved a little too close to Ryu's helpless looking body, because he sprang onto his hands and took Jann's head in his ankles and twisted his neck painfully. Jann scrambled to stand as Ryu drew back for a double palm thrust, but Jann Lee stepped aside and caught Ryu with a Dragon flare.

The battle raged on throughout the shop until nearly every vase and artifact was broken. Ryu drew his hands back into the Hadouken form (SF jk) and thrust his palms forward, knocking Jann Lee out the door and onto the street with heavy oncoming traffic. Lee rolled out of the street and onto the sidewalk as Ryu jumped through the demolished door. Jann scooped himself up and punched Ryu back into the shop. Ryu came crashing into the Golden Dragon Nunchaku's display case as he slipped into unconsciousness.

Jann Lee walked over to the counter and laid down some money. He walked over to the nunchaku. "Nice doing business with you." he said picking up the nunchaku to spar.

Jann defeated two more opponents he found to be insignificant and unimportant. He was now bored, (as he had been searching for an opponent for the last two hours). He trodded through the mall intently staring at the ground.

He sighed as he continued. He looked up to see Lei-Fang through the window of a clothes store browsing. Jann walked in, pretending to be interested in a rack of dresses behind Lei fang. He coughed. Lei fang gasped as she turned towards him. "Jann?!" she said. "I'm ready to face you again." He said falling into his dance-like stance.

"Jann Lee!" Lei fang scolded him. "What do you think you're doing in back in this tournament?" She asked. "To fight, why else?" He replied breaking his stance. "Why?! Didn't you see that thing last time?" She ranted. "What?" Poor confused Jann asked. "Alpha, the blue girl. Kasumi's clone!" Lei fang's voice was frantic. "Hmm." He used that gesture to acknowledge information. "Lee?!" Lei said angrily. "Well in that case, then it's too late to turn back." Jann Lee said assuming his fighting stance. "Humph" Lei fang sighed as she too assumed her fighting stance.

Lei fang immediately threw him out the window display into the hall. Glass shattered everywhere causing them to slip. Jann knocked Lei into a gumball machine and a line of soda machines. Gumballs and soda flew everywhere as the battle raged on, onlookers dazed and confused. 

Racks of clothes, gumballs, and soda littered the floor, even some glass shards. Lei drew back and turned towards him jumping up in a kick like a windmill, both flying kicks connected, surprising him. He got up. She furiously sent a punch at him, but he grabbed onto her delicate wrist he spun around to her back and punched her away from him. He felt some remorse, but he could guess that this would end for the best.

She ran up and gave two vertical kicks, the second catching him. It clipped him under the jaw Jann stumbled recovering his composure. He slipped around her and tripped her. Jann Lee backed up, he then made a running start, he dragon kicked her into a small stand in the middle of the mall.

Jann made an attempt to kick her in the stomach as she got up, but she countered it, and not a normal counter. She forced him to the ground and stepped on his stomach with her heel. He winced in pain as he heard a crack. He knew she could have done worse, but couldn't figure out why she didn't. He gasped and coughed up blood he quickly wiped the blood from his sleeve as he jumped to his feet a little wobbly.

They both charged. Jann brought his leg up in a circular motion sending her into the air, the then proceeded to kick her once and then finish with his spinning kick. She flew back and could only lay there among the sparkling glass.

"I will see to it that I fight this, 'Kasumi Alpha'" he said, walking off.

Jann ventured on to DOATEC. He went through the courtyard into the office. "Ahh, you must be the last Dead . . . or Alive contestant. . ." The brunette smiled. Jann Lee grunted his approval. "Hmm, follow me." She said, her mauve lips glistening, as her eyes narrowed. 

She led Jann to an elevator. She pushed the 25 button as it glowed bright red. The woman bore a cold smile all the way, as Jann stood shaking, trying to maintain a calm, cool, disposition. The elevator lurched to a stop.

"Third door on the right please." She told Jann, walking on to the fourth door, her heels clicking down the hall. The hall was pure white, like an evil technological, hell disguised by an innocent heavenly glow. it blinded him. They went down the hall and turned to open the door, it clicked and a rush of air flew in his face. There were stairs, rusted steel stairs. He began down them as the sound of his feet echoed on them. He came to the brushed stainless steel door at the bottom. It had a slit for a window and a sign under it that read "Alpha - Beta test clone containment center, Danger!" Lee wasn't dumb, it looked really bad, but he couldn't turn back now. 

He opened the door and walked in past clones, all curled up in the fetal position. Some looked normal, just like Kasumi, and some with white outlines, eyes, or hair. Jann heard an odd robotic voice, it sounded like undistinguishable singing or humming, as white mist creeped up to his feet. Out of the mist appeared two white hands, grabbing his ankles and pulling him down, hitting his head off of the electric floor.

He lay there, dazed. He opened his eyes to a blurry vision of the mist, forming into the shape of Kasumi Alpha. Alpha 152 laughed a robotic version of Kasumi beta's laugh in DOA 2 U, glaring at Lee. "Hmm Alpha" Jann said to himself, preparing to battle.

The two combatants threw one another time after time into cryotubes, bodies of clones fell out onto the floor in a pool of jelled liquid nitrogen, wearing costumes (resembling Ayane's last DoA 4 cos. with no blue on it)

Alpha gripped Jann's ankle tightly as she threw him like a rag doll into the tubes, glass cutting every inch of his body, and liquid nitrogen forming crystals on his skin and in his hair.

Jann dodged white balls of energy from Alpha's cupped hands, he looked up for a split second to the wall, there was a two way mirror there, because three quarters of it was broken off by one of the blasts and Jann could see the brunette looking in on them watching, recording Alphas progress. Jann caught Alpha with a rising dragon kick and sent her flying through the glass as Alpha seemed to have "short circuited" and disappeared into white sparks. Jann left the building, to walk to the airport and return home. Drenched in blood after a short-lived battle.

**Ending Movie**

Jann sat on the airplane alone. An attendant, with her sleek black hair in a neat bun in dark blue hat and uniform, came over to tell him to tell him to fasten his seat belt, and offer any food or drink. He waived her away. They took off. He looked to the clouds to see an odd cloud. It looked like a Chinese Dragon spiraling to touch the sun, all alone in the midst of the sky. He gazed out longingly out the window. Then a girl came to sit by him. Jann Lee looked over to see none other than Lei fang. At first his look was cold and spiteful towards hers, but looking at her sweet face he unknowingly softened it into a small strange smile. She giggled girlishly as he looked at her. He nervously looked away, back to the window. Along with the lone dragon that was there, now there was also a Phoenix spiraling along round and round with it, reaching for the now darkening skies together going to a golden color against the red pink skies.


End file.
